


wish you were here

by reddiesloser



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Kira sucks, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Warning: curse words, lil bit of angst, tyrus ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiesloser/pseuds/reddiesloser
Summary: Kira makes a move on T.J.





	wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> my second tyrus fic! it may be ooc but i really wanted to post it.

Kira wrapped her arm around T.J.’s shoulder, leaning her head into his and smiling. T.J. tried not to show his discomfort but it was getting hard. Two hours at a party where he knew no one, and with Kira.  _Kira_.  He was starting to lose his energy. His facade was beginning to crumble. Kira’s laugh rang in his ears, tempting him to frown in disgust. He wanted out.

As T.J. stared into space, one particular sentence brought him back to reality: “Ready to go, Teej?” He winced at the nickname. Nonetheless, he nodded, took Kira’s arm in his.

“Bye,” he said to Kira’s friends, giving a small, nonchalant wave. He walked away with Kira, relieved to be heading home.

“Did...you have fun?” Kira inquired.

“Yeah!” T.J. lied for his own sake. Kira had been manipulating him for almost a month now. Around costume day, Kira figured out that T.J. had a crush on Cyrus. T.J. blamed himself for that; he couldn’t help but stare any time Cyrus came around. He wanted so desperately to break free from Kira and latch on to Cyrus like a lifeboat, saving him from drowning in the currents of high school.

T.J.’s house was a few blocks away, farther than Kira’s but still walking distance. T.J. felt a presence creeping down his arm and he looked down. Kira. Her hand moved its way into his and was interlocking her fingers with his. T.J.’s. His heart raced.  _Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom_.  He got a sinking feeling in his stomach.  _ Why can’t she take a hint?  _ T.J. looked away, making sure Kira couldn’t see his face.  _Why am I doing this? I’m so stupid. I should’ve just let her out me_.  His eyes filled with tears but he forced them not to drop; not yet, at least. He lifted his chin and looked forward, forcing a grin onto his face. 

“Are you okay?” Kira asked, looking attentively at T.J.

“Yeah! Sorry. I got distracted by...nature.”

T.J. smiled at Kira and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing. “It’s so beautiful, right?”

T.J. looked around at the trees and the grass and inhaled. “It really is,” he exhaled. He could picture him and Cyrus sitting in a field somewhere, Cyrus messing around with some flowers and looking at the clouds. Cyrus gave T.J. strength. He gave him the strength to tolerate Kira. The strength to wait it out. Because T.J. knew that if he went along with this act, this stupid, stupid act, that Cyrus would be waiting for him. Just a little bit longer. Then he could ditch Kira and all of this would be over. 

The next thing T.J. knew, he was standing on Kira’s front porch. Had he really been fantasizing for that long? Oh well, he figured, it was worth it. He dropped Kira’s hand, eager to go home.

“T.J.!” Kira said. “Hello? Are you gonna say goodbye?”

“O-Oh,” T.J. stuttered. “Yeah, sorry.”He paused, unsure of what to do next. “Well, um, bye,” he said matter-of-factly. 

Kira looked at T.J., confused and dissatisfied. She rolled her eyes and sighed.  _Ugh, do I have to do everything myself?_ Kira put her hand on T.J.’s cheek. He looked at her, confused. She leaned up to kiss T.J., closing her eyes and smiling. T.J., realizing what was happening, resisted. He pulled away, scared. Kira’s jaw dropped. She stepped back, offended. T.J. panicked. He looked down, feeling ashamed of himself. Breathing heavily, he ran. He ran to his house, afraid and anxious.

“T.J.!” Kira called after him. She rolled her eyes and stomped into her house, annoyed and nearly fuming.

_Shit_,  T.J. thought.  _Shit, shit, shit! _ He was so in for it. Who knows what Kira would do to him. To his reputation. To his life. It was over. He shouldn’t have ran. He should’ve just let Kira kiss him.  _Fuck_. Here came the tears. He couldn’t help it this time. He was feeling weak and stupid and he just wanted Cyrus there to hold him. He wanted his Underdog to be there with him, Kira long gone. He wanted his troubles to melt away while Cyrus played with his hair and told him everything was going to be okay. But Cyrus wasn’t there. 

At last, T.J. curled up on his bed, his body shaking with each sob. He lay there crying until he finally drifted into a dreamless sleep. He only wished that he could do it all over. That he picked Cyrus instead of Kira.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thanks for reading ❤️❤️ feel free to leave kudos and comment!


End file.
